Automatic Eyes
by JamesPotterwasntaseeker
Summary: Today was the finally the day. It was Scorpius' first time boarding the Hogwarts Express. Draco was nervous and excited, but not only for his son, but because he was going to see someone he hasn't seen in years.


**Author's note: **Hello! Draco and Hermione are one of my favorite pairings and I thought to try my hand at a fic. Hope you enjoy it. :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that JKR has written about, but I simply _borrow_ those characters and twist them into random plots.

* * *

><p><strong>Automatic Eyes<strong>

Today was the day.

Scorpius was heading off to Hogwarts and he was nervous.

Not because his only son was heading to Hogwarts for his first year, but because Draco knew he'd see _her. _

He hadn't seen her in a few years, but he knew she had to still be beautiful.

During his years Hogwarts, Draco's mind and beliefs had changed. With the war looming over his head, the pressure from his parents and the Dark Lord and coming to his own conclusions about things, he wanted to change. And he did.

He wanted to be a better person and he was determined to get there. And part of him, a small part, wanted to be a better person for the girl who seemed to be _too_ good to be true, but he knew that was the way she was naturally.

He often caught himself wondering how someone could be that good even if everything around her wasn't terrible. She was mistreated all of her Hogwarts career by himself and others. And Draco had felt guilty in a way. She didn't deserve to be treated like that when she was such a brilliant, good-natured person. It boggled his mind.

Maybe he just couldn't get his mind wrapped around the fact that a Mud-Muggle-born could be amazing and actually worthy of his time. He had the thought of Muggle-borns being nothing to note, but she was. She always was.

She was everything Draco was not. She was brave, courageous and kind. Things Draco were never taught. He was a Pure Blood, Slytherin man. He was supposed to be feared, not loved. But deep down, Draco wanted to be loved. He wanted to be loved by a girl like Hermione, but he knew it would never happen.

She was married to Weasley, as everyone knew it would happen. And he was married to Astoria. Even though the Pure Blood ideas were abolished for the most part, it seemed that Pure Blood marriage was still in effect, but not the way it was.

Draco actually got to know Astoria. And she wasn't that bad. They had a lot of history together. Their families were in the same predicament during the war. They got each other when no one else did. They understood each other and that's what brought them together.

After all these years, Draco finally opened up and it felt good. He didn't have to bottle up his emotions and keep everything inside, he could actually tell someone and not feel like he was doing something horrible. But one thing he would never tell his wife is that Hermione Weasley, nee Granger crossed his mind time to time. He knew nothing would ever happen between them, but it was something he would never tell anyone.

So today he would finally see Hermione. It made him both nervous and excited.

"Dad!" Scorpius called from the top of the stairs.

"Yes son?" Draco said walking out of his office and to the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm ready!"

"Very well, I'll get your trunk. Go fetch your mother."

Scorpius nodded and ran towards his parents' bedroom.

Draco flicked his wand and Scorpius' trunk lazily floated down the stairs. He sat it down in front of his feet as he waited for his family to come down the steps.

Moments later, Scorpius came running down the stairs with his mother in toe.

"Ready?" Draco asked.

Scorpius nodded.

Draco held out his hand and Scorpius took it readily. Astoria took Scorpius' other hand and the family apparated to the train station.

Draco smiled to himself as he looked at the station. He squeezed Scorpius' hand.

Draco walked and grabbed a trolley to put Scorpius' trunk and owl on and the three of them headed for the barrier.

Scorpius was practically jumping for joy as they headed towards the barrier.

"Ready, son?" Draco asked smiling down at him.

Scorpius nodded vigorously.

Draco let him have his trolley and told him to go. Scorpius zoomed for the barrier and disappeared moments later.

Draco held out his hand to his wife and they walked where their son had disappeared moments before.

When they reached the other side, Draco smirked. Nothing had changed since the last time he was there. The scarlet Hogwarts Express was gleaming in the morning sunlight as students and parents roamed around the platform.

Draco noticed Scorpius was standing a meter away staring at the train like he was. He smiled at his son.

"Scorpius, do you want me to help you with your things?" Draco asked walking over to him.

Scorpius nodded and they wheeled his trolley to the train.

After they placed Scorpius' things on the train, Scorpius scampered off to go talk to his friends.

As Draco made his way back to his wife, that's when he noticed her. He slowed his pace down and continued to look at her.

Her brown bushy hair was tamed. It was now loose curls that spilled over her shoulders. She was still skinny, but she was more curvacious now than she was when they were at Hogwarts. As she turned around to address someone, he saw that her brown eyes were still the same. They looked amber in the light, but there was something else about them. She was genuinely happy.

Draco wanted to walk over to her and say hello, but he didn't know if he should or not. As he tore his eyes away from her, he continued to walk back to his wife. She was talking to Pansy when he arrived next to her side.

"Oh, Draco there you are," Astoria said smiling at her husband.

"Mhm, I went to help Scorpius put his trunk and owl onto the train."

Astoria nodded and went back to talking to Pansy.

When Draco looked at the spot Hermione and company were standing, he saw Harry Potter staring at him. Draco nodded his head in greeting. Harry did the same and turned back around to speak to his wife.

When Draco looked over at the small crowd again, he saw Hermione was looking at him.

His breath caught in his throat. _What should I do?_ He gave her a small smile. She smiled back and gave him a wave and turned back around.

Draco was dumbfounded for a moment until he heard the sound of the train whistle.

Scorpius ran over to his parents as they bent down and hugged him.

Draco walked his son over to the train and bent down to his level.

"Scorpius, listen to me. You see that woman over there?" Draco asked pointing to Hermione.

Scorpius nodded.

"Well, she helped save your dad's life years ago. I owe her a lot. She...she means a lot to me. Do me a favor?"

"What dad?"

"Watch over her daughter whilst your in school. Can you do that for me, Scorpius?"

Scorpius looked at his father with the same grey eyes he had and nodded his head. "I'll try my best."

"That's my boy," he said smiling at him.

"I have to go now, dad."

"I know. Write your mum and I when you get settled, all right? I'll see you at Christmas."

Scorpius hugged his father one last time and ran onto the train.

Draco walked back to Astoria and waved as Scorpius stood at the window.

"What was that about?" Astoria asked.

"Nothing really, just returning a favor," he said kissing her on the top of the head.

The train began to move and the Malfoys started walking back to the barrier.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Not much Draco/Hermione interaction, but I was kind of thinking of continuing this. Possibly. I don't know yet. Well, tell me what you think. :)


End file.
